XGWL - Xtreme Global Wrestling League
XGWL is a CAW promotion originally founded by XtremeTony on Bolt as an e-fed back in 2002 and ran for 3 years. XGWL was brought back as a CAW league on 7/23/2007 on the VBC Network. The premiere episode had Sherman vs. Tim Rage & XtremeTony vs. Dennis "The Scorpion" Walters. In March of 2008, XGWL & MIW temporarily merged to formed XGW. One of the most controversial months in the history of the CAW league when XtremeTony lost his ownership of XGW and Kevin McMillan ran XGW in early to mid-2008. Then XGW parted ways with the VBC Network, and XGW is now an indy CAW Promotion, then changed the name back to XGWL shortly afterward in late 2008. XGWL has working agreements with ACW, TWF, SEA & CCL in sharing talent. XGWL is currently being run once again by XtremeTony since late 2008. In June 2012, XGWL took a long hiatus, posting a total of 5 episodes from June 2012 to November of 2013. After returning from hiatus, XGWL has added weekly Sunday house show events known as XGWL Live. The goal of XGWL is to bring in the casual fan in CAW & appeal to a mass audience by posting their shows on all possible routes. =Current Roster= Heavyweight Division The Bread & Butter of the XGWL Roster Crucero Division (Weight Limit: 205 lbs. and under) Women's' Division aka XGWL Honeys Tag Teams, Stables, and Alliances =Xtreme Global Wrestling League Alumni= A list of talent that was "Future Endeavored" and the reason why. Main Article: XGWL Alumni =Xtreme Global Wrestling League Championships= Current title holders as of 7/19/2019 Main Article: XGWL Title History = XGWL Events = CPV's *8/19/2007 XGWL's 1st CPV, XGWL In Da House (2007). From Compton, CA. Also, The XGWL Ultimate Champion was 1st crowned *9/30/2007 XGWL's 1st Multi-Promotion Supershow with MIW: Hybrid Haven in Cincinnati, OH *11/11/2007 XGWL/ACW CPV: Paid In FULL from NYC. (Moved back due to the San Diego Fires) *12/23/2007 XGWL Holiday Massacre from Kansas City, MO *2/3/2008 XGWL Thug Life from San Antonio, TX *3/16/2008 XGWL All Eyes on Me from Miami, FL *5/11/2008 XGW Spring Breakout *7/14/2008 XGW Operation Freedom *8/11/2008 Female Fury: All-Female CPV hosted by XGW *9/1/2008 XGW In Da House II (2008) *12/15/2008: XGW Paid In Full (2008): Where XtremeTony regained Ownership of XGW. (Renames it back to XGWL after Holiday Massacre 2 *1/15/2009: Holiday Massacre 2 *4/30/2009 Thug Life (2009) *6/30/2009 Malicious Intent 2009 *8/15/2009 Female Fury 2 *9/11/2009 In Da House 3 *1/16/2010 Paid In Full (3) 2009/2010 *3/26/2010 Global Warning (Multi-League CPV Hosted by XGWL) *6/19/2010 Thug Life 2010 *August 2010: Malicious Intent 2010 *October 2010: Female Fury 3 *December 2010: In Da House 4 *February 2011: Paid In Full 2011 *May 2011: Global Warning 2011 *July 2011: Thug Life 2011 *November 2011: Malicious Intent 2011 *February 2012: In Da House 5 *December 2012: Paid In Full 2012 Weekly Shows *7/23/2007 The Premiere of XGWL Wrestling *8/27/2007 Episode 5 - 1st CAW show that was broadcasted in 2 languages (English & Spanish) *9/17/2007 Episode 8 - 1st XGWL Episode to be in cap card quality. *11/5/2007 Episode 13 - Karnage was crowned as the #1 Contender for the XGWL Ultimate title *3/26/2008 Episode 26 of Fusion - Kevin McMillan takes over XGWL & Renames it XGW *8/1/2008 Episode 33 of Fusion - 1-Year Anniversary show of XGW *7/29/2010 Episode 60 of Charged - 3-Year Anniversary Show ='Commentators on XGWL'= Commentators *'Hector Diaz': Charged & Battlezone Play-by-Play commentator *'Chris Gary' Commentator & Ring Announcer Former Commentators *Andre Platinum *The Semi-Spawn of Chuck Norris *Andy Morales *Joshua *'Joel Knight '''Commentator for various XGWL shows. 'Guest Commentators' *'XtremeTony''' (XGWL Owner/CEO) - Called commentary on Episodes 1 & 4 of XGWL *'"The Start Whore"' Danny Duncombe (From TWF) - Called Part 2 of XGWL CPV Paid In Full on 11/11/2007 *'Tim Rage' Was the color commentator for Episode 16 on 12/3/2007 *'Scott McShannon' Color commentator for Episode 19 1/14/2008 *'Joseph Matos' occasional guest appearances *'Baxter Helms' Makes occasional appearances as a commentator *'Eddie Mac': Occasional appearances. = XGWL Theme Songs = *XGWL Weekly show (2007): "Boom" by Royce Da 5'9" *XGWL Weekly Show (Early 2008): "No Escapin' This" by The Beatnuts *XGWL In Da House 8/19/2007: "Compton's In Da House" by NWA *XGW Charged (Mid 2008 to Late 2008): "Tear it off" by Redman & Method Man *XGWL Charged (2009): "Top Billin" by Audio Two *XGWL Charged (2010): "Footsteps" by Chino XL *XGW Worldwide (2008): "Guess Who's Back" by Rakim *XGWL Worldwide (2009): "Pengea" by Visionaries *XGWL/ACW Paid In FULL 11/11/2007: "Paid In Full" by Eric B. & Rakim *XGWL Holiday Massacre 12/23/2007: "Santa Clause goes straight to the Ghetto" *XGWL Thug Life 2/3/2008: "I Don't give a fuck" by 2Pac *XGWL All Eyes on Me 3/16/2008: "All Eyes on Me" by 2Pac *XGW Spring Breakout 5/11/2008: "Jammin" by Bob Marley *XGW Operation Freedom June 2008: "Pressure" by Skindred *Female Fury August 2008: "Imaginary Playmates" by Angela & Rene *XGW In Da House II: "Keep Da Headz Ringin" by Dr. Dre *XGW Paid In Full 2008: "Raw" by Big Daddy Kane *XGW Holiday Massacre II (1/15/2009): "It's the Holidaze" by Westside Connection *XGWL Thug Life 2009: "Bad Boys" by Shyne *XGWL Malicious Intent 2009: "Get at Me Dog" by DMX *XGWL Female Fury 2: "The Ladies In The House" by Big Kapp *XGWL In Da House 3: "Real Muthafuckin G's" by Eazy-E *XGWL Paid In Full 2009: "Hip-Hop" by 50 Cent = WCDL - West Coast D-League = Opened on 3/5/2009, XGWL opened a Developmental League that is also open to other CAW shows. Category:CAW Leagues Category:XGWL Category:CAW Mainstream